1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management system and a method for setting configuration-values therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a device management (hereinafter, referred to as ‘DM’) technology shows resources of one client (terminal) to a DM server in the form of DM objects existing in a DM tree and enables the DM server to access the resources. Therefore, the DM server can easily manage the terminal.
According to the DM technology, the DM server orders the DM object client to execute a DM command, and the DM object client directly executes the command and reports the execution result. In addition, the DM server can request the DM object client to change/update/delete a specific function.
However, in the above DM technology, when the DM tree and the DM object existing in the terminal are remotely changed by the DM server through a DM session, the changed contents are not directly set and applied in the terminal. For example, when the terminal is rebooted or requested to perform a specific function, the changed contents are set and applied in the terminal.
As described above, the time of setting and applying the changed contents in the terminal is dependent upon implementation of the terminal, which reduces reliability of application.